1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photograph collating system having a negative film outlet for discharging negative films used to print images on printing paper in an exposing section, and a print outlet for cutting the printing paper printed and developed to predetermined lengths, and discharging the cut printing paper as prints, the negative films discharged and the prints discharged and having the images of the negative films being combined and collated. More particularly, the invention relates to a photograph collating system having a conveyer mechanism extending through a negative film intake station for receiving negative films from the negative film outlet, a print intake station for receiving prints from the print outlet, and a collating station for collating the negative films and the prints.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the photograph collating system noted above, a combination of negative films and prints processed as one unit usually is based on a singe length of negative film or one set of piece negatives (cut negative films each having four or six frames) ordered by a customer. This one unit is called one order also. A photograph collating system for collating piece negatives and prints in one order and automatically putting the negatives and prints in a product packet is known from Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. H6-43622, for example. This photograph collating system includes separate transport conveyers for transporting piece negatives in one order emerging from a negative film outlet and for transporting prints in one order emerging from a print outlet. A further separate conveyer is provided for transporting a combination of peace negatives and prints in one order to a packing station.
With the plurality of separate and independent transport conveyers for
With the plurality of separate and independent transport conveyers for collation, the entire system not only is large but poses such other problems that these transport conveyers interfere with one another in arrangement and that difficulties are encountered in transferring articles from one conveyer to another.